The Stag's Tale
by athenawyn
Summary: Following James Potter from when he begins Hogwarts up to when he and Lily are forced into hiding, The Stag's Tale delves into the foundations of the Marauders, the relationship of James and Lily, and the importance of loyalty and friendship in the face of hatred.
1. The Journey from Platform 9 and 34

**Chapter 1: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **

_**September 1971**_

Platform 9 ¾ lacked its usual chaos. The train wasn't set to depart for another half hour, but it waited patiently at the platform while the over-eager families of first-years loaded their children onto the train. A young boy with a shock of black hair was among the first to arrive, and now he hung out of a compartment near the front of the train talking to his parents while the platform filled up behind them.

"Here's your lunch, son, and I left you some money in there to buy sweets off the trolley," Mr. Potter said, handing James a brown paper bag that looked like it might burst at any moment. "And James, don't forget you promised to write us right after the Sorting. We bought you that owl so you could write to us, not your girlfriend, alright?"

"_Dad_, I told you! She's not my girlfriend!" James glanced around. "Someone might hear you!"

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Alright, alright, I think that's our cue to leave," she said. "We won't embarrass you anymore than we have to. But sweetie, really do write, okay? We're going to miss you."

"I will, promise." James lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I'll miss you, too."

James ducked back into the carriage as his parents waved goodbye. Dumping his lunch on the seat, he began to tally the treats.

"Blimey, that's a lot of chocolate." A boy about James's age stood in front of him, looking longingly at the small stack of Chocolate Frogs James had piled next to him. "You wouldn't share, would you? My brat of a little brother stole all my Chocolate Frogs again last night."

"Sure, yeah!" James said, pushing the pile towards him. "Have some."

"Thanks, mate, really," the boy said, grabbing two off the top of the pile. "I'm Sirius, by the way."

"James. Where're your parents?"

"Oh, they left already. My brother started crying when they said he couldn't get on the train until next year, so they went to get him ice cream." Sirius bit off the leg of a squirming frog. "Better this way, actually. I'd rather not have them lecture me about the Noble House of Black again."

James opened his mouth to respond, but a quiet knock on the door interrupted him.

A girl with long red hair slid the door halfway open and stuck her head in. Her bright green eyes were rimmed with red, but that didn't stop her from looking James square in the eye.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. "Everywhere else is full."

James nodded and the girl tucked herself into the back corner of the compartment. She covered her face with her hair, but James could hear her crying quietly.

Sirius glanced at her and shrugged before outlining an elaborate prank he had left for his brother. James looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't help laughing at Sirius's story. The girl in the corner soon dropped out of his mind.

The afternoon passed quickly, and it hardly felt like any time at all before James and Sirius found themselves standing in a cavernous hall in front of a singing hat. James wasn't listening to what the hat was saying, and neither, so it seemed, were many of the students.

At the sound of Sirius's name being called, though, James turned towards the front. He liked Sirius and it would be a pity if he lost his new friend to Slytherin house. Sirius had said his whole family were Slytherins, but…

"GRYFFINDOR!" A blacked haired professor pulled the old hat off of Sirius's head as soon as it shouted it's decision, and was already calling the next student up to the front. Sirius smiled as he skipped down the steps, but there was something like worry in his eye.

"My mum will never let me back in the house," he whispered to James as he walked past, but he was laughing again by the time he reached Gryffindor's table.

He saw the crying girl from the train get sorted into Gryffindor as well, which seemed wrong somehow. Brave people weren't supposed to cry.

But then it was James's turn, and he put on his game face and marched up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and a small voice started talking in his ear.

"Oh, yes, no question about it – GRYFFINDOR!"

James beamed, he shouldn't have been nervous. He strutted down the steps towards his table and took his place next to a pale boy with brown hair. Sirius, who sat on the boy's other side, leaned forward and grinned.

"James, this is Remus. He said that a giant squid lives in that lake we crossed, can you believe that?"

"It's true," Remus said, nodding. "I read it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

James didn't quite believe him, but the black haired professor was glaring at him and motioning to be quiet. James looked to his right. Remus was looking a little sick, but Sirius was laughing, and the warnings from his dad about staying out of trouble flew right out of his head.

Four courses, two hours, and three angry glares later, James was following the crowd of Gryffindors upstairs and laughing at something Sirius had said when Remus nudged him.

"I think you've got a shadow," he said, jerking his head backwards.

James turned, and the small boy who was sorted before him ran straight into him. "What's your name?" James asked the boy.

"P-Peter," he replied.

"I'm James, and this is Sirius and Remus," he said, gesturing at his new friends. "You're in Gryffindor, I take it?"

Peter hesitated and then nodded. James laughed. "Well, come on, then, the sooner we find our beds, the better. I'm beat."

Peter nodded enthusiastically and fell into step beside Sirius, who looked curiously at James. James just shrugged. "What's the harm?" he mumbled.

There were far too many stairs between the feast and the dormitory, and James was exhausted by the time he located the four-poster with his trunk underneath. He dropped onto his bed and was asleep before he even had a chance to take off his shoes.


	2. Who Says Winning Isn't Everything?

**Chapter 2: Who Says Winning Isn't Everything?**

_**May 1973**_

Second year students don't play on the house Quidditch teams. What captain would pick a second year? Unless, of course, the second year in question is James Potter.

As he scored his tenth goal of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Final, despite the strongest Hufflepuff team in years, James smirked, remembering people's reactions to him being on the team. James didn't listen when people said negative things about him, and no one had anything negative to say after the first match. Give it a year, everyone said, and he'll be the best chaser at Hogwarts. Even as a second year, everyone knew that James Potter could become a professional Chaser.

The match was in its fourth hour, but James didn't mind. There was nothing like a good game of Quidditch, in James' opinion. From the moment the whistle blew to when the Snitch was caught, it was a battle between the two teams. Even at thirteen, James Potter was a consummate fighter.

Gryffindor was now 150 points up. If they led by 160, the Snitch wouldn't matter. He wouldn't enjoy it if they won while Hufflepuff caught the snitch, but a win's a win. One of the Hufflepuff chasers attempted to score, but Fabian Prewett, the Gryffindor Keeper, deftly caught the Quaffle and tossed it to his older brother and captain, Gideon, who made it halfway down the pitch before being blocked by one of Hufflepuff's Beaters. He dropped the ball, but James was ready to catch it, swerving to avoid a Bludger and focusing on the Hufflepuff goals.

He ducked to avoid colliding with the Hufflepuff Seeker, and then there was nothing left but between him and the goal except the Hufflepuff keeper. James swerved to the left, but the Hufflepuff Keeper assumed it was a feint and didn't take the bait. After all, she had fallen for a couple of his feints earlier in the game and was expecting another. But James had expected this, too. The Hufflepuff Keeper realized her mistake just as James pitched the Quaffle into the left hoop.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

Fifteen minutes after James scored the final goal of the game, the Gryffindor Seeker finally caught the Snitch after a spectacular dive. The chanting was deafening as James landed after their victory lap. All of Gryffindor House stormed the field, cheering and laughing. James found himself hoisted onto the shoulders of two sixth years, like a hero. He'd never been happier.

The crowd of Gryffindors enthusiastically tried to carry the team into the castle, but Gideon pointed out that the team needed to shower and change. Most of the house continued up to Gryffindor Tower, while the team went to the locker rooms and a few industrious Gryffindors headed down to the kitchens to get food for the party. James hoped Sirius would be among the latter, since Sirius would make sure James' favorite dessert, treacle tart, would be brought up.

The locker room atmosphere was jubilant, complete with Gideon and Fabian singing a victory song of their own making. James would've lingered longer, but he was the first dressed and was sent to tell everyone that the team would be there soon and there should be butterbeer waiting. But when he left the changing room, his parents were waiting.

"You played excellently today, James!" his mum said, giving him a one-armed hug.

"I didn't know you guys were coming! Did you see the game?" James said.

"No, we came all the way here just to stand outside the locker room. Yes, we saw the game! We had to come when we heard that our son was playing in the final as a second-year. Besides, we needed to see for ourselves that our investment in that broom of yours was paying off," his dad said with a teasing grin. "I'm sure there's a victory party to go to, but we could walk you up to the castle."

"Yeah, alright," James said, shouldering his broom and setting off towards the castle.

"You're lucky, James," his mum said, looking up at the setting sun. "If your seeker had taken any longer to find the snitch, you would have been flying in the dark! I'm glad it was just a three hour game. If it had gone until dark, we would've left," his mum said, ruffling his already untidy hair.

"I would invite you up," said James as they reached the front doors, "but I think it would ruin my reputation if I brought my parents up to the victory party."

"Don't worry, James. We don't want to embarrass you. We're coming in, though, to chat with Dumbledore," his dad said.

"A chat with Dumbledore?" James was instantly curious. "Why?"

"Well, you know there's been a lot going on," said Mrs. Potter.

"You mean all the disappearances and the killings?" James asked bluntly.

"Yes, those things. We just want to talk with Dumbledore about it." James nodded and they continued up the marble staircase to the second floor, where James turned right and his parents turned left. He told them good-bye and began to walk away, but then turned. "Are we safe?"

"Don't worry, James. You're safe at Hogwarts."

"Are you safe?"

"Don't worry about us, James. Enjoy your party. You've earned it."

The party went on all night, or at least, what second years consider to be all night. Everyone came up to congratulate James, even Lily Evans. Sirius and James went upstairs around three, Peter tagging along and yawning widely.

"James, mate, you have to win the Quidditch cup every year. That party was awesome! I even had a sip of firewhiskey!" Sirius proclaimed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a Gryffindor t-shirt.

"Really?" Peter asked, in awe. "What was it like?"

"It was good," said Sirius nonchalantly. "Too bad Remus wasn't here for the party."

"Where is Remus, anyway?" asked James.

"He's visiting his mum," replied Sirius. "I guess she's sick again."

"Is it just me, or does Remus leave a lot? I know his mum's sick, but he's gone all the time. He left last month, and the month before, and the month before…" James trailed off, thinking hard.

"Well, ask him when he gets back. Until then, savor the spoils of victory. Peter, shut the curtains. That moon is insanely bright."

"I'm in bed!" Peter protested. "Why do I have to? The moon's not bothering me."

"Because you're closer and because I don't feel like walking all the way over there."

Peter tried to retort, but James cut him off, saying, "The moon! The bloody moon!"

"What're you on about, mate? It's just th- oh! No way! Remus Lupin? That's insane! And awesome!" Sirius sat up excitedly, a grin spreading across his face that mirrored James's.

"What?" asked Peter, looking from Sirius to James. "What's going on?"

"Remus disappears every month. Remus is gone right now. That's a full moon."

"R-Remus is a w-werewolf? Are you sure? But he always acts nice. Are we safe?" Peter squeaked, biting his lip.

James rounded on him. "Remus is our friend! Being a werewolf doesn't change that."

Peter looked down at his bedspread, a bit abashed. "But… werewolves aren't nice."

"This is Remus Lupin we're talking about. I've met flobberworms more frightening than him. Besides, he's only a werewolf once a month. The rest of the time, he's just Remus," James said firmly.

"This is awesome!" Sirius grinned. "Our friend is a werewolf!"


	3. The Making of the Map

**Chapter 3: The Making of the Map**

_**October 1975**_

"What the devil are those?"

Remus had scarcely made it to the top of the Shrieking Shack's stairs before Sirius fairly shouted at him.

"They're my dress robes," Remus said cautiously.

"I can see that," Sirius huffed "but they're so tatty!" Sirius had now turned to Peter, "I thought you were a decent tailor, Wormtail."

"I-I-I did try, but there wasn't much I coul-"

Peter had stopped mid-sentence and was looking at Sirius in utter confusion.

"Wormtail?"

"Yep," said Sirius "Wormtail. Your nickname." Sirius' words did little to soften Peter's confusion.

"He thinks that tonight's occasion not only demands our finest attire," said James, gesturing to his own dress robes, "but nicknames as well."

"How completely reasonable," Remus laughed.

"I thought so, Moony" said Sirius (Remus rolled his eyes towards the ceiling but smiled nonetheless) "which is why I had hoped that you of all people would have at least put a bit of effort in appearance."

"Well forgive me, my monthly condition hasn't exactly left me with many clothes left intact," scoffed Remus. "Besides, where do you get off at chiding Peter and I; we're the ones risking our necks snooping about in the Forbidden Section."

"And I appreciate it," said Sirius, "Truly. But that doesn't excu-"

"Now, now," said James, having come forward and clapped Sirius on the back of the head. "We're all here aren't we? Let's carry on."

"Yes, let's" said Peter, small eyes bright.

Sirius cast a glare at James but it lacked any heat. "Fine."

After making sure that every window had been properly sealed and shuttered for a third time, Sirius had no further reason to delay the night's main event.

On a knee-high table rested what appeared to be a single roll of parchment. Of course it was anything but. Sirius unfurled the parchment. Inked in excruciating detail was what appeared to be a bird's eye view of Hogwarts but entirely absent of a roof exposing every room on each of the castle's different stories.

"You actually did it," whispered Remus is awe.

"No need to sound so surprised" Sirius at an equal volume.

"If only you put half as much effort into your studies," said Remus "Gryffindor wouldn't lose ten points every other day."

"Not all of us can be 'the good boy'," James smirked, "alright Prefect, show us what you've found. Did McGonagall teach you the spell or not?"

"The Perceivence Charm, yes," Remus said, "and no thanks to you."

James reached across the table and rested a hand on Remus' shoulder. "And for that, you have our thanks," said James softly as he withdrew his wand. "Now, when you're ready."

Remus withdrew his wand in kind. "Now follow my instructions exactly, or you'll set the bloody place on fire."

After deeming James' pronunciation satisfactory, Remus gave James the o.k.

"Now do that but maintain contact with the map and it _should_ have the desired effect."

"Alright" said James. He looked at his three friends and they nodded back, not a trace of doubt among them.

Breathing deep James peered over his glasses at the vast length of parchment and uttered the spell. "_Vestigius Hogwarts_."

The ink suddenly shimmered and the parchment folded itself once, twice, thrice until it was about as wide as his hand then opened itself to reveal the easternmost side of the castle, its floors alive with the footprints and flowing names of students and teachers.

It had worked.

James felt himself beaming. Remus and Peter were high-fiving when Sirius interrupted their celebration.

"Wait! We're not done!"

Peter was the first to voice their confusion. "We're not?"

"Of course not!" Sirius said, eyes wide in wonderment. "This map is to be our legacy! It marks us as brothers in mischief."

"That kind of thinking could get you thrown into Azkaban, Padfoot," James said jokingly.

"Stuff it, Prongs!" Sirius snapped. James put his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

Sirius huffed and attempted to regain composure. "We are now more than friends, we are…we…are" Sirius had begun to struggle to finish his thought.

"Three illegal Animagi and a werewolf?" Remus deadpanned.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed "we are Marauders!"

"Marauders?" Peter asked quizzically.

"It means thie-," Sirius chirped.

"I know that!" Peter said interrupting Sirius, "but what about us makes us thieves? We snoop but we've never stolen anything."

"Correct, Wormtail," Sirius said, mussing the small boy's sandy hair, "but with this map, think of the possibilities."

"Sirius, we aren't stealing things. And what about in two years when we've gone and graduated?" said James "what of the map?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Sirius wickedly, "we leave it to the next generation of no-good-doers."

"And how might we do that?" said Remus.

"We seal it," said Sirius simply, "from one miscreant to another."

"Well, Padfoot" said James leaning in close, "don't let us stop you."

"Alright then you lot, put your wands together," said Sirius as he pointed his own wand squarely at the paper.

Peter, James and Remus looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and humor but joined their wands with Sirius' nevertheless.

"Okay," said Sirius, suddenly looking serious.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good,_

_A bastard of a bad brotherhood._

_To all whose characters are nefarious,_

_And especially those with morals precarious._

_To you I do this gift bequeath,_

_A map to find the secrets beneath._

_This parchment have made thee advantaged_

_With dark deeds done and mischief managed"_

"Perfect." said Sirius, smiling. "Now, I don't know about you but I could go for some Firewhiskey."


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?**

_**June 1976**_

The slamming of the portrait door woke him up. He sat up in bed, startled. Running his fingers through his unruly dark hair and over his face, he regulated his breathing. When he heard soft crying echoing up the stairs, he rolled his eyes and lay back down to go to bed. Probably McKinnon fighting with her Ravenclaw boyfriend again.

When he looked at the time, he let out a sigh. He had been asleep for maybe ten minutes. Lily's words had wounded him earlier today, and the more he thought about it, the more he took it to heart.

_I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK._

She had said them so vehemently that he knew them to be true.

He started listening to the voices down in the common room, hoping to distract himself from his musings. As he listened, he realized he recognized those voices. Pulling on his robe, he walked down the cold steps as the voices became more distinct.

Walking into the common room, he realized quickly the two did not notice his presence. Remus was staring at the roaring common room fire and all he could see of Lily was the top of her bright red hair peeking over the couch, her head against Remus's shoulder.

"You deserve to be treated with the utmost respect," Remus's voice was gentle.

"I just didn't think he was capable of calling me a Mudblood," Lily's words were barely discernable with the amount of emotion in her voice.

"You are the only one who thinks that, Evans," James spoke up, revealing his presence.

"You," Lily growled, spinning out of Remus's arms and turning to him, "He wouldn't say nearly as horrible things if _you would stop bullying him_," She was hardly intimidating with her face covered in tears and her eyes swollen, but James was not going to tell her that.

"No one forced Snape to say what he did, Lily," It was Remus softly reminded her, and her posture relaxed slightly.

"And Sniv—Snape—had it coming," James bit back. He caught himself checking the name when Lily's eyes narrowed at him and her hand gripped her wand.

"You say that name again and I'll bat bogey hex you," she threatened.

James held up his hands in defeat, "Did you even punish him for calling you—you a—such an awful name?" he demanded.

"Yes, James. I did," she snapped,

"Did you look like this? Because those tears are not threatening," he replied.

"For your_ information_, I cried after I yelled at him. And I am not crying because he called me a Mudblood! I am crying because I lost a friend!"

"A friend who didn't deserve you!" James yelled back. James watched her move around the couch and walk toward him.

"And you deserve to be my friend?" Lily asked, causing James to be thrown for a moment.

"If I don't deserve it, Snape certainly does not."

"I will be the judge of who deserves my friendship!"

"Clearly you are incapable of judging for yourself," James replied.

"Well I didn't choose you!" she shouted, now yelling at each other toe-to-toe.

"Lily," Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His gentle words made her start crying again. Remus hugged her tightly and motioned at James to leave, "I'll take care of her," he promised, and James nodded before heading up the stairs.

He only turned the corner before he leaned against the castle walls and felt himself breathe. Running his hands through his hair, he slid down the wall and sat on the ground. He always lost himself when it came to her, and he needed to learn how to control it.

"He is one of the best friends I have ever known," Remus's voice carried up the staircase, and James held his breath to listen.

"He is a bully."

"He bullies Snape because he deserves it," Remus replied.

"Not you too!" she whined.

"Lily, Snape has been bullying first year Gryffindors all year. He slips them potions that make boils appear all over their face, he bullies Mary constantly and she doesn't tell you because she knows you two are friends."

"He does not!" Lily cried.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Remus told her honestly.

It was quiet for a moment, and James resigned himself to go up to bed when he heard Remus start talking again, "You are not a fool. You see the best in him, even when he can't see it himself. But Lily, even I can see he is not the same man that walked through these doors our first year. His friends are Death Eaters."

Something she said made Remus laugh, "You do not have to apologize to James if you do not wish to, he deserves a good yelling at," Remus chuckled again, "You have given Snape every opportunity to turn it around, I suggest giving James an opportunity. He has protected me my entire life, and has supported me when I didn't want to support myself. He is a good man, Lily, even though he doesn't show it all the time."

"Thank you, Remus, you are too kind."

"You deserve it," he replied.

James had a feeling they were about to head to bed, so he stood up and quietly ran up to his bed. Remus was along not a few minutes later.

"Is she alright?" James asked him when he walked inside.

"Yes—or she will be. She is a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for."

"If she weren't so kind, people wouldn't use her," James said

"She is kind because this world could use a little more kindness in it," Remus said lightly. "And you could stand to treat her better."

"I know but when it comes to her—"

"Your hormones kick in, yes, I know," Remus said with a sly smile, "But _this James_, the one that protects my secret and defends his friend. She knows nothing of this James. She knows the one that struts around the Quidditch pitch and bullies Snivellus."

"I don't strut."

Remus snorted, "What else would you call that?"

"I am an excellent chaser, I know my strengths," James replied haughtily.

"Yes, see, that attitude is the one that Lily doesn't like," Remus told him with a smile, "She isn't one of the girls that mob you after the Quidditch game and tell you how fantastic you fly or how brave you are." He said mockingly, though at James or at those girls, James wasn't sure.

James chuckled, "No, I suppose she isn't."

"So stop treating her like one. You can't bully her into a date."

"I know."

"She is one of the smartest witches in our class, you can expect her to act like that air-headed Hufflepuff you dated."

"I would hardly call snogging dating, and yes I know."

"If you know all these things, why haven't you done anything about it?"

"She is just so—easy to make angry," James replied lamely.

Remus openly laughed at his remark, causing several of their roommates to stir. Peter rolled over, but Sirius didn't even flinch.

"He could sleep through anything," James remarked at Sirius.

"Probably had to with his bloody family," James nodded in agreement. Remus turned from Sirius back to James, "Look, all I am saying is that if you treat her with respect and not demand her to date you all the time, maybe she will. It's not like she doesn't know you want to date her."

James chuckled. "No, I have made that abundantly clear."

Remus laughed as well. "Just think about it."

"I will," James replied, laying back down in his bed.

He pulled the maroon quilt up to his shoulders as he heard Remus lay down as well. Peter's snores filled the room, so James moved one of his arms over his head to cover his ears.

Remus was right, as loathe as he was to admit it. He needed to treat Lily differently. He needed to treat everyone differently if he was going to prove to her that he was a halfway decent man.

Her words always had a way of affecting him, but he never considered himself unworthy of her friendship. If he was unworthy of her friendship, then he was certainly not worthy enough for a date. So, he would have to change. The James he was to his friends was now the James he would be on the Quidditch pitch and the Great Hall. He smiled to himself before he let himself fall asleep.

As he walked to Potions the next morning, he saw Lily standing outside the dungeon, staring at the door.

"Evans?" he asked, and she turned to him with a jump, "Are you alright?"

"Yes—well, yes," she replied, gripping her books tighter against her chest. James could see fear in her eyes and he wondered why she would be so afraid of going into potions. She was top in the class, other than Snape.

Snape was her potions partner.

"Evans, Remus can't come to class today. His furry problem is acting up again, do you mind being my partner?"

"Oh, yes—yes of course," she replied, her voice stuttering slightly like she was having trouble focusing on something else other than her whirling thoughts, then she narrowed her eyes. "This is not you trying to date me again, is it?"

James chuckled easily. "Please, _when _I date you, I won't take you to the dungeons," he added a wink on the end for good measure just to see her blush. "Come on, I don't want to be late."

She nodded. "I just—I just need a second," she breathed.

"Before I go to a Quidditch match, I put on my game face," he told her, his tone his normal haughty and arrogant tone, "No emotions, no fear, no tells," he explained.

"James, I really don't care about Quidditch."

"Maybe not, but I think you need a game face either way," he pointed out. He watched her brain whir as she put the pieces together and she nodded.

"Game face," She said, and he watched her face lose her emotion and her stubborn glare come out.

"Good, that's the glare I know and love," He teased, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's go."


	5. The Werewolf's Allies

**Chapter 5: The Werewolf's Allies**

**September 1977**

The train softly rattled along on the way back to Hogwarts. James had his feet up on the train window, waiting for the head girl to come to the cabin. Looking down at his Head Boy badge, he smiled. He had never seen his parents so proud of him in his entire life. He went from not even being a prefect to being Head Boy. Dumbledore told him no one had done that in the past century.

With the train moving forward, James was concerned that the Head Girl hadn't made it to their compartment yet. The door opened with a sudden bang. She looked a red and hurried, as if she had barely made the train.

"Do you want to go do rounds before I sit? Just to make sure everyone is settled?" she asked. She was prefect the year before, so she knew much more about what was going on than he did.

"Sounds good to me, Evans," he replied, following her out of the compartment and starting to walk down the hall.

He had to tell three first years to not use their wand like a drumstick. He warned four third years to control their pets. When he finally reached the back of the train, he was glad to get a break and say hello to his friends.

"Look at this! The Head Boy!" Sirius joked when he opened the door, "All hail the Head Boy!" Sirius bowed.

"You're ridiculous," He told his friend that he had seen nearly every day this summer. Sirius' uncle had died and left him a good sum of money, so he bought his own apartment. James was bummed when he moved out of their house, but he respected his decision.

"How was your summer, James?" Peter asked, eating a chocolate frog.

"Excellent. Short. Yours?"

"The same," he said with a sigh.

"I see you didn't run out of sweets though," Sirius joked, hitting Peter's stomach.

"Well, look what favorite boy managed to charm and buy his way into being Head Boy," Snape's sneer voice caused James to growl.

"I'm surprised you managed to unglue yourself from the rock you crawled under this summer. But then again, you always were a slimy one," James retorted, his voice casual but he moved his hand to his wand. Snape was gripping his wand so tightly that his already white hands looked paler. James watched his wand hand, looking at the Slytherins that trailed him with a wary eye as well.

"The Head Boy with such behavior, surely you won't last a week," a Slytherin named Wilkes said.

"He might have to behave, but I don't," Sirius growled.

"Nor do I," Remus added, his wand already out. Peter stood up as well, leaving his Chocolate Frog on his seat.

"Remus, you are looking ragged," Snape sneered. "Was the full moon last night?" The Slytherins behind him howled.

"All of you, off to your own compartment!" Evan's voice immediately broke the tension, "Don't make me give detention—and you _know I will_. Now move it!"

"Why should we listen to a Mudblood?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked, his tongue slipping over his lip.

"Let's go," Snape growled, turning on his heel, refusing to look at Lily, and moving down the hall away from the compartment.

"James, you really shouldn't be fighting," Lily said with a sigh.

"I wasn't going to let him throw a hex," Sirius told her.

"That is hardly comforting," She huffed, then turned to Remus, "I'm sorry for what they said, Remus."

"You didn't say it," was his response, Lily nodded before turning out of the compartment. James looked to his friends before following her.

The two sat in the train car quietly for a long while. James was contemplating how to say what he had to ask.

"How long have you known?" James blurted out.

"About Remus?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"Well, Severus has had theories since second year, but I didn't know until—until that night Severus called me a Mudblood. It was something Remus said about you protecting him and supporting him. It just—it all fit and he confirmed it."

"He told you?"

"No, I just read between the lines," She admitted with a shy smile.

"And you are still friends with him all this time?" James asked.

"I didn't grow up with the same prejudices of werewolves that wizarding families do. Remus can't help it, and I know he wouldn't chose to," Lily was staring at James, and he saw something change in her stare. "How long have you known?"

James chuckled, "Since my second year. He is one of my best mates, it didn't take long. I became an animagus just so he would have fun during his time," he admitted.

"You—you are an animagus? Have you registered?"

James waved his hand, "Of course not, no reason to give anyone more suspicion than what they already have."

"That is _really_ impressive magic," she said.

"I'm glad you think I'm impressive," he taunted, his eyebrow raised, and she glared. He smiled before changing his approach. "Remus was alone in the Shrieking Shack going through an unbelievable amount of pain. I wanted to be there for him." The subject was a little mushy, so he ended it with his arrogance, "even if I did have to be impressive."

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's amazing what you've done for Remus. Most people would shy away from him—especially wizards who have been raised on such prejudices. I am proud of you, James. Honestly, when Remus told me you were a great friend. I didn't—well—I didn't expect this," she admitted, her face slightly red.

"I am loyal to my friends, as they are to me. I see no need to parade it around for everyone else to know."

"You could have been a Hufflepuff."

James snorted, "Yeah, right. I have the bravery of a lion, Evans, and you would do well to remember it."

Lily laughed at his comment before getting some snacks off the trolley. "Really, are you brave?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"Well, how many times have I asked you on a date? I still have the bravery to ask again."

"That may be foolish rather than brave," she replied, a smile on her face as she sat back down across from him. James smiled back at her. "If you were half the friend to me as you are to Remus, I may even say yes," she said.

James felt his heart race, but he tried to remain looking calm. "Is that a challenge, Evans?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she edged. "Why?"

"I always win challenges," he replied with a grin.


	6. A Blood Traitor

**Chapter 6: A Blood Traitor**

**July 1978**

Lily was giggling next to him, her arm tucked underneath his. James loved when she laughed at something he said, her green eyes always sparkled. Walking through the Leaky Caldron, it was a bit depressing. People weren't going out as much, the bar only had two wizards sitting at it. He tried not to pay attention; the rise of Voldemort was not going to dampen his date night.

"Sirius!" James said, recognizing one of the two wizards at the bar.

"James! Lily! How are you two?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Good, we are going to Cauldron Candles for dinner," James explained.

"Ah, that _romantic_ gushy spot," Sirius waved his hand turning his back to them and back to his drink, dismissing them. He smiled when Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait to meet the girl you marry and you start doing gushy romantic things for," she teased.

"That will be the day," he retorted.

"Come on," James said, elbowing Sirius, "Walk with us to the restaurant, it's not that far. Your drink won't move. There is no one here to steal it anyway," James encouraged.

"Fine, but don't say I never did anything for you," Sirius said, hopping off his bar stool.

After they tapped the bricks and entered Diagon Alley, Lily locked her free arm under Sirius and the three made a very merry trio despite the grey and dismal mood.

"Your apartment is sorely needing some decorating, Sirius," Lily said.

"I am not putting flowers in it."

"I'm not saying you add _flowers_, Sirius, just something that makes it livable! Your floor is sticky because of the amount of beers spilled on it. Have you cleaned it since our graduation party?"

Sirius chuckled, "I do clean it."

"Saying _scourgify_ and hoping the soap does it by itself isn't cleaning," she replied.

This was familiar banter between the two of them for James. He found that their relationship was like a brother and sister. Which was great, considering James thought of Sirius was his brother as well.

They were walking up to the restaurant and James noticed another couple walking toward the door as well.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to dirty the street," The tone was so condescending that James recognized it immediately. Lucius Malfoy. He had married Narcissa Malfoy not too long ago. The elite couple oozed their blood status.

"Cissa, how are you?" Sirius drawled, looking to his cousin.

"Well, thank you," Her reply was curt, as if talking to him might cause her to catch his Gryffindor cold.

"Do mind, Potter, keeping your—friend—away from my wife and I," nodding to Lily. He said the word friend like he would have rather said pet. James's grip stiffened and he took a step in front of Lily, Sirius did as well.

"Cissa, keep your git of a husband away from my friends," Sirius snapped, the tension growing. James felt Lily shift behind him, so he put his arm out to keep her from walking around.

"Please, Lucius, let's not mingle with these people," Narcissa said coldly.

"I don't want to be associated with blood traitors," Lucius said haughtily.

Suddenly, everyone's wands were out.

"I suggest you go inside," Lily said lightly, stepping out in front of both men. James nearly yanked her back but thought better of it. "Or you will find my reputation for transformation spells does not give me justice," she threatened, narrowing her eyes. Narcissa did take a step back behind her husband.

When Sirius stepped forward, casting a hex at Lucius, James stepped back in front of Lily. Sirius was shocked when his hex was blocked. But no one was shocked more than Lucius, he hadn't moved. James looked confused before turning back to Lily. He was certain she had put a shield up.

"Why don't you two go in, you wouldn't want to walk in with us anyway," Lily told the Malfoys. James felt her step backward, so he stepped back to shield her. The more she stepped back, the farther he went.

The Malfoys went into the restaurant without another word, though a haughty turn was involved.

"Do you want to start a war in the streets?" Lily asked the both of them, her tone harsh.

"You were the one threatening spells," Sirius growled.

"_Threatening_. You know very well if I threatened to turn Lucius Malfoy into a ferret, he would run away in a dignified fashion," Lily snapped back at him.

"I hate being called a blood traitor," Sirius nearly yelled at her.

"Sirius," James tried to calm him. This subject was always touchy with him, no matter how long he had been banished from his home.

"I'm sorry," Sirius murmured, pushing away from the couple before walking back down the street toward the Leaky Caldron.

"Sirius!" Lily called to him, but he didn't answer. James wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll talk to him, he knows how much you care about him," James told her, taking her hand.

"I just—I hate to see him upset. And you were called a blood traitor too."

"I know." James said, brushing her hair back.

"I wanted this night to be away from all of this tension. From missing people, from death eaters, from blood status. And Lucius has to come and ruin it."

"He will not ruin anything," James said stubbornly, "You are with the most handsome wizard who has ever been to Hogwarts with ruggedly windswept hair. You will have an excellent time."

Her slight giggle brought a smile back to her face, "Oh, alright, shall we have a romantic dinner where you tell me how pretty I am and how you want to spend the rest of your life with me," she said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Oh, I think I will be able to come up with adjectives better than pretty."

"Like?"

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning," he listed on, and her laugh pealed out as he started walking her toward the restaurant. They were only a few feet away when she stopped.

"Oh, I don't want to go in there and face them," she whispered, and James squeezed her hand tightly.

"Game face, my love," he encouraged.

"Game face," she replied with a smile, kissing him chastely before walking into the restaurant.


	7. An Order of Light

**Chapter 7: And Order of Light**

**September 1978**

The abbot of St. Clementine's had just locked the church's vast door when a sharp series of 'pops' filled the night's summer air. The elderly man gave a start and looked about wildly. But the lack of lighting and his failing eyesight could find no source of such a sound. Figuring it was perhaps a cat, the abbot began his walk towards his abode but with a bit more speed than one might presume from a man of such years.

From behind one of these houses three people watched the abbot until he had hobbled out of sight before stepping out into the dim moonlight.

"That was far too close," Lily said in a harsh whisper.

"Relax, Lily," said James. "I very much doubt an elderly Muggle would pose much of a threat."

"Still," Peter hissed. "What if it had been a spy for You-Know-Who?"

"Now say it with me, Wormtail," said James, leaning in close to Peter. "Vol-de-mort."

Peter looked as though he were about to shudder, but steadied himself.

"Vol-Voldemort," he stammered.

"That's it, mate" said James putting his arm around his shoulders and smiling. "How do we expect to fight him if we can't even spit out his name?"

The trio had been walking for several minutes and now found themselves at a small dilapidated house, a rather sharp contrast to its well-groomed neighbors.

James stepped forth and grasped the worn knocker and banged it smartly against the front door. Suddenly the knocker lifted of the door and was replaced by an electric blue eye. The eye looked at each member of the trio for several moments before retreating itself and replacing the knocker. The door opened and revealed a very scarred middle-aged man with grey-streaked black hair.

"Was beginning to think you lot weren't going to show," the man growled.

"And miss a chance to stick it to Ol' Tom?" said James mischievously. "Never!"

The scarred man's lip twitched to somewhat of a smirk and he beckoned the three to come inside.

As soon as the door clicked shut, James, Lily and Peter were greeted by Sirius, who had bounded over as soon as he saw who was at the door.

"Oh, good, you came!" he said.

"Of course we came!" said James heartily.

James looked up to see the haggard face of Remus push himself through the gathering crowd.

"Moony! Looking fresh as ever!" crowed James, clapping his friend upon the back.

"Prongs, gotten a bit mangy yourself!" Remus laughed.

Lily excused herself to speak with an on-looking couple leaving the four men to their reunion. James had put his long arms around his three companions and fairly shouting said "The Marauders ride again!"

"Aye, quite a touching reunion," said the scarred man, now interrupting the celebration, "but don't forget why you're here."

"But of course, Moody," Sirius jaunted, "as if your daily howlers would let us forget."

Moody cast the rugged man such a look that James was quite sure Sirius had possibly shaved a good ten years off his life.

"Now, now Alastor," said a calm voice "no need to scare off any more recruits."

Every person of the room suddenly stopped mid-sentence of their conversation and towards to the source of the voice; a bespectacled man with fading auburn hair well past his belt. The silence gave way to a sea of murmurs –The great alchemist, bester of Grindelwald, Chief of the Wizengamot – Albus Dumbledore was in their midst. Of course, this wasn't that exciting for James, who had spent a good chunk of his Hogwarts days in Dumbledore's office. But for those who were less well acquainted, Dumbledore seemed impressive.

"It lifts my heart to see so many gathered here on this night." Dumbledore said, blue eyes sparkling. "As you are aware, Lord Voldemort has amassed an army of wizards and witches who seek to eradicate all Muggle-borns. I, for one, have no intention of allowing this to pass. I hope that all of you gathered here tonight will join me. Whether you know very well the horrors Lord Voldemort is capable of, or are simply here at the request of an old friend, I hope that you will all work to defeat Voldemort alongside me."

"But, Albus" said a round-face woman, "it's only you the Dark Lord fears. What can we do?"

Dumbledore turned to the woman, gently smiling "My dear Alice, the ties that bind Voldemort and his army are those of darkness and fear." He now spoke to everyone in the room. "And only in darkness are we able to see the stars. If we intend to defeat Voldemort, there must be a force of equal strength, but one bound by friendship and trust. An Order that burns bright and will endure even if we do not, this is what the Order of the Phoenix will be. I do not blame any of you if you wish to leave. I will not stop you. The Death Eater movement is frightening." He now gestured towards the door, "Should any of you wish not wish to join, all you must do is leave this place."

There was a pregnant pause. People exchanged looks of uncertainty and shifted uncomfortably. James felt Lily slip her hand into his and squeeze firmly. He returned the pressure. They would remain firm.

Dumbledore's keen gaze swept over the faces of those gathered in the small shack. Though a couple inched towards the door, none had left. Peering over his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore appeared quiet pleased. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and raised it above his head. "I believe an oath would be most fitting for this moment."

The ceiling suddenly became aglow from the light of two dozen wands and Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella.

Dumbledore spoke, his loud voice threatening to collapse the already fragile foundation of the shack. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! I do declare this Order complete!

James blinked. Surely he had not heard correctly. But by the bewildered looks of all the other in the room, his ears had not failed him. Dumbledore merely closed his eyes and dropped his wand hand to his side.

"I never said it had to be a serious oath!"


	8. Til Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 8: 'Til Death Do Us Part**

**June 1979**

"I told you that you don't know how to tie a tie."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. How did you get by at Hogwarts, anyway?"

"I'd get Wormtail to pre-tie them all at the beginning of the year."

"You have got to be kidding me. I'll just do it myself."

"I'm your best man, Prongs," said Sirius, "and I'm going to tie your tie."

James couldn't help but grin. "Fine. If it's rubbish, you'll have to deal with Lily."

The tie looked vaguely like a tie, and Sirius moved onto the next best man job of fetching the groom a glass of firewhiskey.

"Thanks, mate," James said, gratefully accepting the glass and downing it in one gulp.

"Slow down, Prongs. Lily won't appreciate it if you're drunk when you say your vows. Besides, I thought you said that you weren't going to ever drink again after your stag party," sniggered Sirius.

"What can I say, Padfoot? You're a bad influence on me."

"Well, what are brothers for? Are you nervous or something?"

James shrugged. "No."

"You can't lie to me. I know you too well. But you've got nothing to be nervous about. You and Lily are perfect. I'm sure about it."

"I'm not really nervous, not exactly," muttered James. "Not about Lily and me. It's just… I always thought we'd spend our twenties as the Marauders and getting into more trouble than ever."

"And we will. Lily is marrying you, not taking you to Antarctica." He paused. "Wait, Lily's not taking you to Antarctica, is she?"

James laughed. "No, just Godric's Hollow."

"Oh, well, that's all right, then."

Mrs. Potter came hurrying into James' bedroom. She was dressed in a pale blue dress. It was odd for James to see his mother in muggle clothing, but she looked nice. "Are you two ready yet?"

"Why do we have to wear suits?"

"Because, Sirius, there will be Muggles around. Besides, you look good in a suit."

"Mum, did you just hit on my best friend?"

"No," she said with a mischievous grin, "I'm telling my favorite son he looks good in a suit."

"You do realize I'm the one getting married today, right, Mum?"

"Yes, I do, which is why you need to get outside. The bride's all ready. All we need is the groom. So let's go." She left the room after giving James a hug and straightening his tie.

"Ready, Prongs?"

"Ready, Padfoot."

All of James' nerves disappeared when he saw Lily walking down the aisle. It was like a Quidditch game, he thought, where he would feel nervous until he was in the air.

She was beautiful. Of course, Lily was always beautiful, but there was something about how her red hair was pulled up in an elegant twist, how her white dress floated around her, how her smile lit up those strikingly green eyes… Yes, James decided, Lily was always beautiful, but today she was completely stunning.

Their vows were fairly traditional, though they scrapped the bit about obeying. Lily thought it was misogynistic, which James completely agreed with. And it would be hypocritical for him to say it. When was the last time James Potter had ever obeyed anyone?

There were fireworks when they kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife. Actual, literal fireworks. James glanced at Sirius, who seemed to have just hurriedly stowed his wand in his sleeve. Sirius tried to look innocent, but was having trouble wiping the grin off his face.

"Couldn't resist," he mouthed. They'd just tell the Muggles that it was special effects.

"So, Mr. Potter," said Lily as they walked from the ceremony to the reception tent.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?" He liked how that sounded. Lily and James Potter: the names went together nicely, perfectly.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"To be honest, I was a bit more focused on looking at you. You look wonderful."

She beamed. "Thank you. Mary worked wonders on my hair and Marlene was ever so helpful in choosing the dress."

"It's more than the dress and the hair. It's you. You're beautiful."

"You know, James Potter, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Well, Lily Potter, you're stuck with me now," he winked. "'Til death do us part."

An hour later, James stood with the Marauders as Lily chatted with a couple of her cousins. He was happier than every time he had won the Quidditch cup, combined.

"If you keep using magic around Muggles, Padfoot, like that fireworks stunt, you'll end up in Azkaban."

Remus snorted. "Padfoot in Azkaban? No magic, no good food, no alcohol, and no Quidditch. I think you would go mad."

"I'd rather die than go to Azkaban," Sirius said. Before the conversation could go further, Lily appeared next to James.

"Sirius Black, you had better stop talking about death at my wedding. Anyway, I just came over to steal my husband for our first dance." She took James' hand and led him to the dance floor.

Everyone else saw a beautiful couple slowly revolving to their song of choice (an instrumental of "Here Comes the Sun," Lily's favorite). But all James saw was Lily.

After the cake was cut and the speeches were read (everyone, both magical and Muggle, rightly assumed that Sirius was a bit drunk during his), the dance floor opened properly and the party got started. Night was slow to fall, with a long summer dusk preceding a dark night without a moon.

James thought he imagined it when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. But it wasn't his mind playing a trick. A fire had begun in one corner of the tent. Screams pierced the air and everyone began to leave the tent, falling over chairs, racing to make it out first.

"Sirius, what the hell is going on? Is this you?" James yelled when he found his best friend.

"It wasn't me, Prongs!"

"Death Eaters," Lily said simply. "Of course."

All the happiness drained out of James, feeling like a fist was clenching his stomach. He spun around, looking for the other Marauders. "Remus! Peter!"

"We're here, James," Remus said, hurrying over. As he spoke, the fire engulfed the tent. James hoped everyone had gotten out in time.

"Get the Muggles out. Have members of the Order Side-Along Apparate them."

"Take them to the Hog's Head," added Lily. "We need Dumbledore."

"Are you sure it's Death Eaters?" squeaked Peter. The rest nodded. They took off quickly, looking for the senior members of the Order among the crowd.

"Sirius, you should go too."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'll go when you go, Prongs, and you aren't going anywhere. I don't run from fights. Besides, I don't fancy Apparating drunk."

"Lily," James started, but Lily cut him off with a steely look.

"James Potter, don't you dare tell me to leave. If you even insinuate it, I'm getting our marriage annulled tonight."

The crowd began disappearing as masked figures appeared out of the shadowy darkness.

"Ready, Padfoot?"

"Ready, Prongs."

"You know," James yelled, when the last of the crowd Disapparated, "I don't remember putting Death Eaters on the guest list." He gripped his wand tightly and on either side of him, he saw Sirius' and Lily's wands pointing forward.

"And miss our cousin's wedding?" a woman's voice replied haughtily.

"Bellatrix," Sirius growled.

"Why, it's my traitor cousin, with a little blood traitor family! The old Potters, the new Potters, and the mongrel Black. Tell me, how does it feel to have a Mudblood daughter-in-law?"

James whipped around. "Mum! Dad! What the hell are you still doing here?" But his parents, who stood behind him with their wands drawn, paid him no heed.

"Actually, Bellatrix, my husband and I focus on personality, not blood status. So we're delighted that Lily and Sirius are family, and also why you weren't invited to the wedding."

Then a high, cold voice spoke, sending shivers down James's spine.

"As much as I am enjoying this little family reunion, I'm afraid we cannot delay."

"Voldemort at my wedding! Look, James, we're important enough to kill in person!"

"Quiet, you silly girl. I only came because intelligence told me the entire Order would be in attendance. It seemed a good opportunity to get rid of your pestilent group once and for all. But the Order didn't care enough about you to protect you. They left you here at my mercy." He was interrupted by several Apparation pops, as Remus, Peter, Moody, and others appeared out of thin air. "Or perhaps they are foolish enough to want to die, too."

James wasn't sure how the fight began, but he jumped right in. He dueled two masked Death Eaters, stunning one and hexing the other. As he moved to join Sirius and Moody in dueling Voldemort, he saw Lily execute a solid Impedimenta jinx. Then Sirius was blasted backwards, and James had to fight the urge to run to him. Lily replaced Sirius. Her hair had come loose and now whipped around her head as she dueled. Moody was hit by a stunning spell to the chest and it was just Lily and James fighting Voldemort. The cold voice yelled a curse that James couldn't process before-

Pain. All he knew was pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, and all he heard was a scream.

And then it was gone. His body trembled and James realized he had been the one screaming. He opened his eyes and raised his wand, aiming at Voldemort, but then Bellatrix' voice called across the chaotic battlefield.

"Stop! Stop or they're dead!" Bellatrix stood near the smouldering remains of the tent, holding Mr. and Mrs. Evans by their wrists, which appeared to be bound. "Your dear Muggle parents, dead like they should be."

Lily stared for a moment, the color draining out of her face. But her voice was steady when she spoke. "Mum, Dad, it's alright. It'll all be fine."

But before there could be a transfer of hostages for injured Death Eaters, a figure appeared in the no man's land between the fighters and Bellatrix, a silver-haired man resplendent in purple robes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dumbledore." Voldemort's high sneer was quiet, but carried. James stood, wondering if Voldemort would attack. But instead, he turned and vanished. The other Death Eaters followed, the injured ones forgotten. Only Bellatrix remained standing. Quick as a flash, she drew a silver knife and sliced across the Evans' necks. She lingered just long enough to hear Lily's anguished cry before vanishing like her master. James followed Lily as she ran to where her parents had fallen, but it was too late.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her. She stared in shock, tears filling her green eyes. After a minute of silence, someone tapped James's shoulder.

"Peter," James said, turning around. "How is everyone? How's Sirius?"

"Remus thinks he'll be fine. Moody's awake and barking out orders." But there was something worrisome in Peter's eyes.

"Wormtail, who's dead?"

"Prongs, I-I'm so sorry, but… it's your parents. It was Dolohov, Remus saw it."

James stood silently for a moment, processing. "Where are they?" his voice didn't sound like his own and, as he followed Peter to the bodies, it felt like someone else was controlling his limbs.

They had fallen fighting side by side. His mum, in that blue Muggle dress, lay next to his dad, whose spectacles had been knocked askew.

James wasn't sure how much time had elapsed before Dumbledore found him and brought both James and Lily into the house. It felt so empty, as though the home knew its owners were gone. Dumbledore's voice was calm and collected, tinged with sadness and fatigue, as though he had already had this conversation many times during the war.

"I'm sorry for your losses and would rather let you be, but a matter must be discussed. The Muggles at the Hog's Head will have their memories wiped. There's a team of Oblivators on site. The Muggles will be returned home with a false memory of leaving the wedding. Tomorrow, the Ministry will make phone calls telling them that the Potters and the Evanses were killed in a car accident. Lily, do you want your sister and brother-in-law to have tonight's memories wiped? It's your choice."

"Modify their memories." Lily's voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper. "Petunia already hates magic. She'll blame me for them dying in a car crash, but not as much as she would hate me for getting them killed in this way. Even though she can't hate me as much as I hate myself, I don't think I could stand losing my sister completely as well."

"Alright. I need to speak to Alastor," said Dumbledore as he swept out of the room.

James turned to Lily, clasping her hand. "It's not your fault, Lily."

"Isn't it? Me being in the Order is the reason they're…" She was unable to continue.

"It's no more your fault than my fault. Do you want to stop being in the Order?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to fight."

"Me too."


	9. The Final Hiding Place

**Chapter 9: The Final Hiding Place **

**July 1981**

They knew Harry was too young to remember any of it (he was only turning one, after all), but they were going to throw him a birthday party anyways.

James wanted to invite Sirius.

"Honey, I know you want him here, but we just can't. He was here on Tuesday, and it'll be too suspicious if he comes around more than once a week. Besides, I invited Bathilda. She adores Harry."

"Lily, Bathilda is straight-up senile. She hardly counts as company." James crossed the room to where Lily was braiding her hair and looked at her in the mirror. "Sirius has been my brother since he showed up on my parent's doorstep in 1972. He loves Harry as much as you and I do, and he deserves to be here."

Lily turned and reached up to flatten her husband's hair. "I know he does. He's part of this family too. But the Order just has to come first. Sirius knows that, and if he sneaks off of his watch again, Dumbledore will murder him before Voldemort can."

The doorbell rang before James could reply, and their son started crying in the room next door.

"That'll be Bathilda," Lily said. "Can you get the door? I'll bring Harry downstairs and put on some tea."

James groaned, and Lily laughed and pushed him out of their bedroom. "We'll take pictures with that camera Peter dropped off last weekend, alright? We can send them to Sirius and the others. They'll like that."

James just shook his head. Maybe if he could get an owl to Sirius without Lily noticing, he could stop by for just a minute and they could pretend it was Sirius's idea.

The doorbell rang twice more just as James jumped down the last few steps. Bathilda waited on the stoop, one hand outstretched to ring the bell again and the other balancing a large pile of parcels wrapped in colorful paper.

"Ah, James, finally. Help me with these, would you?" Bathilda's head poked out from the top of the stack. "I am far too old to be expected carry anything for long."

James took most of the pile from her and closed the front door behind them with his foot. "Where'd you find all these, Bathilda? They're not all from you, I hope."

"No, no, don't be ridiculous," Bathilda said. "I just brought that one." She pointed to the largest box at the bottom of the stack, which was wrapped in something horribly yellow and furry. "I found the rest on your doorstep. I assume your brothers sent them."

James smiled. "Well, I suppose we'll find out. I'll bring these to Harry, why don't you go into the kitchen? Lily is making tea."

"Nonsense, it's the boy's birthday! He should get his presents right away. Here, take these," Bathilda dumped the rest of the gifts into James's arms, "and bring them in the living room. I'm going to go find the birthday boy!"

It took several hours of far too subtle hints to get Bathilda to go home and even longer to get Harry off his new training broom, but eventually James caught him and wrangled him into his bed. He looked at his son, who had fallen asleep almost as soon as James laid him down, and tried to smooth down his hair. It seemed it was destined to be as unruly as James's own.

James shut the door and descended the creaky stairs to find Lily curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a piece of paper.

He kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her. "What're you writing?"

Lily looked up and smiled. "A letter to Sirius. Here, look at this picture of Harry. Sirius had to know his present was going to get him in trouble."

James took the photo she was holding out and flipped it to the front. He could see his own feet chasing a tiny Harry around the same room they sat in now. Harry's hair was blown back across his forehead and a silent laugh played out across his face.

James smiled. "He's a natural. He'll be famous one day."


End file.
